Seran
Seran '''ist ein Serafin aus dem Artuga-Klan. Nach der Weltumformung wurde er zu einem Utera, blieb jedoch unter den Menschen.thumb|Original picture by Yoenai (http://yoenai.deviantart.com/) - colour of hair and eyes edited Aussehen Er hat langes grünes Haar und als Serafin grüne Flügel. Seine Augen sind grau. Er trägt einen einzelnen Danrha-Zopf, den ihm seine Schülerin Eshizu geflochten hat. Auf Kleidung legt er nicht viel wert und man kann froh sein, wenn er überhaupt irgendetwas am Leibe trägt. Als Utera hat er zwei Narben auf dem Rücken, wo einst seine Flügel waren. Charakter Wenn man ihn nicht näher kennt, ist er in erster Linie unberechenbar, in zweiter Linie verrückt. Hin und wieder ist er auch übertrieben ernst. Seine Mitstreiter wissen jedoch, dass er generell verlässlich ist, sofern die Ziele der Gruppe mit seinen eigenen übereinstimmen. Er ist sehr auf sich selbst und seine eigenen Belange fixiert, was in der Welt oder mit anderen Wesen geschieht, interessiert ihn meist herzlich wenig. Leben Leben als Serafin und erster Tod Seran wurde im 2571. Jahr der ersten Ära als außergewöhnlich schwacher Serafin geboren. Er zeigte keinerlei Affinitäten und war für seinen ehrgeizigen Vater eine einzige Enttäuschung. Von Gleichaltrigen wurde er oftmals gehänselt und seine Familie scherte sich nicht viel um ihn, weshalb er sich bald zurückzog und ein Leben in Askese begann. Jahrtausendelang trainierte er sich und seine Fertigkeiten hart, bis er in seiner Macht die meisten anderen Serafinari in den Schatten stellte. Er kehrte halbwegs in die Gesellschaft zurück, auch wenn er sich nie wieder darin zurechtfand, und fand im Serafinen Anteras einen guten Freund. Als der Freiheitskampf der Menschen begann, schlug er sich auf deren Seite - weniger wegen der Menschen, für die er kaum mehr als Gleichgültigkeit übrig hat, als mehr um gegen die Serafinari kämpfen zu können, die er über alle Maßen verachtete. Er wurde zu einem General der Himmelskrieger und trug an Anteras' Seite zahlreiche Schlachten aus. Nachdem sich die Wogen wieder glätteten, nahm er sich eine Frau, mit der er ein Kind hatte. Auf Bitten von Anteras übernahm er dessen Ziehtochter Eshizu als seine Schülerin, wohlwissend, dass sie - anders als sie und Anteras vorgaben - keine Serafine war, sondern eine Kharuma, ein Dämon. Er bildete sie aus und gewann sie sehr lieb, doch sie verfiel immer mehr dem Bösen, bis sie schließlich ihre Heimat Karinar zerstörte. Dabei starben neben zahlreichen Menschen und Serafinen auch Serans Frau und sein Kind, was ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss. Als Eshizu bemerkte, was sie angerichtet hatte, verzweifelte sie und versuchte, sich das Leben zu nehmen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang. Erst beim darauffolgenden Krieg zwischen den Kharumi (Dämonen) und Serafinen begegnete Seran Eshizu erneut, die ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Während der letzten Schlacht bei Jadestadt geriet Seran an sie, schaffte es nicht, sie zu töten und wurde dafür von ihr getötet. Wiedergeburt und Neuorientierung Dank der Göttin Rintera konnte sein Körper wieder auferstehen und sein durch besondere Umstände unsterblicher Geist wieder in ihn "einziehen". Er war allerdings sehr geschwächt, weshalb er die nächsten Jahrhunderte zurückgezogen verbrachte und das Treiben der Serafinari beobachtete, dem bald ein Ende gesetzt werden sollte. Die Weltumformung durch die Götter und die Umwandlung vom Serafin zum Utera überstand Seran im Gegensatz zu vielen seiner Artgenossen problemlos. Im Anschluss daran blieb er als einer der ersten Utera unter den Menschen, statt wie die anderen im Wald zu leben, und ist dort bis heute. Vorkommen in Büchern Die Winterchroniken von Heratia 1 - '''Spoiler! Seit der dritten Ära 421 war Seran an der Hohen Schule in Jadestadt der Großmeister für Gedankenmagie. Als im Jahr 497 der Galdana Carath nach Jadestadt kommt, wird er sofort hellhörig und behält ein Auge auf ihn, denn ein Galdana so fern der Eiswüste und noch dazu ohne sein Seelentier war nichts, was man jeden Tag sah. Seran kommt allerdings nicht rechtzeitig dahinter, dass Caraths Auftraggeber in Wahrheit hinter ihm her sind, da sie in ihm den Verfluchten Fünften Gott vermuten. Durch einen geschickten Trick wird er in die Enge getrieben und sein Körper das zweite Mal getötet. Fürs erste bemächtigt er sich des Körpers der jungen Chayli Kie und flüchtet aus Jadestadt. Trivia *Abgesehen von den Göttern ist Seran die älteste bis zur derzeitigen Geschichtsschreibung noch lebende Figur aus Heratia. *Es gibt nur sechs Personen, die ihm jemals nahestanden oder nahestehen. *Er ist das einzige bekannte Wesen, das jemals alle vier Hauptelemente der Magie gemeistert hat und zusätzlich unelementare Wortmagie und Gedankenmagie beherrscht. *Er findet Waldutera primitiv und verachtet sie. *Er hat eine ungesunde Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten. Kategorie:Utera Kategorie:Serafin Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Figur Kategorie:Der Verfluchte Gott Kategorie:Hohe Schule Kategorie:Winterchroniken 1